Queenie, Darling
by Ming Li
Summary: Angel Sanctuary fic. Not much I can say except that I love AS. ;D


( I don't own Angel Sanctuary, or, as it's called Tenshi Kinryouku.. Those lovely lyrics are from "Spin Around" by Josie and the Pussycats. SEE THE MOVIE, BUY THE SOUNDTRACK. )  
  
Belial heaved a soft sigh. Nothing was going its way with Lucifer-sama -- he just sat and.. brooded. Even after recovering his soul..   
"Lucifer-sama? Is there anything at all I could get you?" The hermaphrodite gave its master a lustful look, touching his arm.  
Lucifer only glanced at it, cooly flickering his intense gaze over the creature before him.  
"You could," he said with a slight menace behind his tone -- so subtle that none could get it. None but Belial, who had worked with the man for so long.. Called the Mad Hatter by everyone but its master, the only one who could call it by its proper name, Belial of Heaven..  
"Belial!" Its master's voice interrupted its reverie, and it glanced at him, tossing stringy red strands. It knew it was beautiful, in a strange, inhuman way. Not at all the kind it's master liked, most unfortunately..   
"Yes, master?" It said sweetly.  
"I want to go above. To Earth."  
Belial nodded. This was unusual, but it dared not question its master further.  
"As Sakuya?"  
"Yes." He stood, robes flowing from his incredibly tall form.  
"To Tokyo, or Osaka?"  
"Neither." There was a pause. "A place in America. Norl-uth Dakota. Farugo."  
Belial paused. This was most unusual, its master never ventured out of the Japans.. certainly not to a place in America. Not even a decent place, likely some disgusting little town.. perhaps he'd found a banished angel there of some sort, it thought.  
It had *no* idea.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Belial was *so* annoyed. Its master had dragged it out here, made it be invisible, and was.. what? What the hell was it doing? Belial spotted a flash of gold, and saw its master tense up.  
"Belial.." His voice was a growl, and it was rare that there was that much emotion in it. Belial knew this was something important, but why hadn't master told it? It was his best advisor, after all..  
"Go away." Belial stared at its master in horror. Leave him *alone* with no guards, with some .. no way! No fucking way! It scowled at him.  
Lucifer gave it.. that.. *stare.* The one nobody dared to refuse..  
With a pop, it disappeared.  
  
----------------------  
  
".. Tora-chan .." muttered Satan himself, intense black eyes focused on the girl coming around the bend .. "You have no idea how long I've waited."  
The girl was tall and thin; her hair was sandy-coloured, with bangs that were badly in need of a trim, layered around her face, cut to her chin, and hilighted neatly with lighter blonde streaks. Her eyes were brown and rather wide, with a slight crinkle to them that suggested Asian descent, but not much at all. She was incredibly pale, but not the pale that you get naturally -- the sort you get when you don't go outside much in the daytime. She was rather pretty in a way -- her doe eyes made you think she harbored secrets beyond your imagining, that she knew things and wasn't afraid of them. Or anything at all. She wore a pair of jeans (ridiculous in Lucifer's opinion, but, as he knew, correct to American style) and a white sleeveless shirt with yellow writing and numbers and circles and things printed on it. A yellow shirt was tied around her waist. She was singing --  
"I've been staring at the sun for some time, it gets dark inside but I don't mind! And if you're going insane -- well, I'm blind! I can't get by this time..! Spin around! You've been frozen, waiting for anyone to change your mind! We'll be fine!"  
The lyrics struck him, as they were oddly true to the circumstances. He tilted his head, watching the carefree girl, totally ignorant to her destiny. He started to drift off into thought..  
"What utter chance?" mused he, eyes still on the teenager. "I've waited for how long..? And you turn up. Here, of all places. Who would have thought your Japanese great-grandmother would have given you such power..?"  
She was laughing, and getting off a.. bus. Yes.   
For the first time in several centuries, Lucifer smiled.  
And waited. 


End file.
